freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-97.81.5.243-20141114140813
My Theory: The Pizzeria only talks about FIVE kids being murdered, but we see the kid outside the birthday party in the Take Cake to the Children minigame clearly turning grey like the five corpses in the Foxy minigame. So here's what I think happened: The "Take Cake to the Children" minigame is a flashback that shows the Freddy animatronic "hosting" a birthday party at the Family Diner, ''not the Pizzeria. He saw a child (possibly a homeless or neglected kid) outside looking in on the birthday party. This is backed up with the gameplay: if you stop bringing cake, the children at the party turn red (ie, they get upset) because you aren't doing what you're supposed to be doing-- you're '''malfunctioning. '''Being unable to leave the party, Freddy was forced to watch the child outside be raped/molested and then killed by the Purple Man. The spirit of that kid was stuck at the Diner and possessed the Puppet, but although the murder went unsolved, it didn't go unnoticed. ''That ''is why the Fazbear robots are linked to a criminal database: the database is specifically a sex offender registry. But since the Purple Man was never caught, he isn't in the database. Sometime later, after the animatronics had been repurposed as Freddy Fazbear robots, The Purple Man got ahold of the Golden Freddy costume, and lured the five children into the pizzeria after hours. As per the events of SAVETHEM minigame, the Puppet activated Freddy and tried to lead him to the murderer in the hope that Freddy would rescue the five victims, but in the minigame, if Freddy encounters the Purple Man, the game ends and the "you can't" message appears, suggesting that Freddy found the murderer and was either overpowered, or just too late to help the victims. This leads us to the FOXY minigame: Foxy's gimmick is to rush out from the stage and make a grand entrance. If the Purple Man is the Murderer, he was wearing the Golden Freddy costume while he did the deed, it would explain why Foxy can't be fooled by a Freddy Mask in FN@F2. Foxy didn't rush out to the "party" of five kids when "Golden Freddy" was there because he only goes out to the kids when they're alone (possibly as part of a script; being a pirate, Foxy might be a Hamburglar-style villain who shows up to cause mischief once one of the other 'bots aren't around), so once the Purple Man left the room, Foxy registered the kids as alone and rushed out to do his thing, only to find them all dead. Now he knows damn well a human might be in a costume and won't fall for it again. And, finally, the Give Gifts, Give Life minigame. The Puppet, the previous victim of the Purple Man, had just watched five more children die the same way he did, and the Purple Man got away with it again. Lacking all other recourse and empowered by hate and revenge the way ghosts tend to be in vengeful spirit stories, the Puppet sealed the souls of the murdered children into the Fazbear animatronics. There are a couple of possibilties about the Bite of '87, but here's what I think: Jeremy Fitzgerald was the victim. The sixth night phone call points out that someone "used" the extra costume (Golden Freddy; we know what he was used for) and now all the animatronics are "acting funny", but Jeremy is expected to finish out his shift and then go to oversee the birthday party the next day... ''in his uniform. One of the animatronics (I'd say Freddy or Foxy) bit Jeremy's in the head because they recognized him from the murder scene. ''Freddy and Foxy both could have seen him after he killed the kids, but think about it: Jeremy would have had access to the building every night because he goes into work in his uniform. If the animatronics saw him outside of the Golden Freddy suit, he would have been in his guard's uniform. And that's why they attack all the other night shift security guards from then on. They can't tell that Mike and Phone Guy ''aren't'' him'' because they're still wearing the same uniform.